Rescue Me
by Frnchfr
Summary: Santana is a drug dealer but after a setback her life becomes dangerous, will she get out of the scene or will she get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Everyday you wake up alone in your bed,well sometimes with someone you don't know, you never know which part of the day it is since you don't really have a time for your job. The only thing you know is that you're still alive so you can say everything's fine.

Once you're up you take your bag in the corner of the room and full it with the doses you'll have to say today, like you do everyday for a living.

It's been days since you last ate something and you start to feel sick so you light up a cigarette, the only thing that makes your tummy feel full. After that you get dressed and you're ready to get out. Once on the street you check the time, it's 11pm so you head to the club.

There you see some of your customer and you give them their stuff. Today you don't want to search for new clients so you start to drink at the bar. After some drinks you feel tipsy, the music is too loud and hate it so you decide to get out of there. On your way out you run into a drunk girl, you look at her and she's completely wasted and messed up just like your life, at least she looks beautiful, you apologize and you keep walking till you're out.

You don't have anything to do so you decide to get high since the stuff you have is really good. After it you feel numb but in a certain way you're happy. You go back to the club, everything's so bright and everyone looks like they're having a lot of fun. The next thing you know is that everything's spinning around and you can't help it but feel sick again.

The next day you find yourself in someone else room, you still have your shirt on so that's a good start. There's no one there with you ans the rest of your clothes are nowhere to be found. You take a look at the house and you come to know that you're in a really big house, like one of those you see in films, kinda cool, kinda creepy.

You shout is someone is there but none answers back, you just walk around and you feel like Dora the freakin explorer.

At the second floor you found another bedroom and there are a lot of clothes here and there, it looks as messy as your room back at your apartment. Then you go down the stairs and take a look at the rooms. The house is really a nice one, who wouldn't love to live here, well you know you'd love that but you'll never have a house like that.

While you pass near the front door, it opens and a girl, probably the owner of the house, comes in. With a smile she says " Hey,hi! Did you just wake up? If you're hungry I could make you breakfast"

You just look kinda confused at her 'cause she's really nice "Where am I ?"

"Well as you can see you're at my house, yesterday I found you passed out on the street, you kinda looked sick sooo I took you with me to make sure you were alright"

"Oh, thanks I'm alright" "Ah, do you have my clothes ?"

"They were dirty so I put them in the laundry room, I can give you some of my old clothes if you want"

"Yeah, I'd like that thanks"

After changing you go in the kitchen and you see her making some food.

"I made you something to eat"

"Ah, thanks but I'm really not hungry" Now it has been days since you don't eat and your stomach as come used to it. "Uhm, did I have a bag with me ?"

"No, sorry when I found you you didn't have it"

"Oh"

Well now you're in some serious shit, Jason will kill you if he comes to know you lost the bag and all the money you could make out of it.

"Thank you for you hospitality but I really need to go know, I'll come back for my clothes another day"

She looks at you with an expression you can't read and you kinda feel bad about yourself but you can't stay here. So you get out in such a rush that you don't even let her say something. Once you're out you look at the address of the house and you'll write it down when you get home.

When you get back at your apartment you see the missed calls on your phone form your boss and you immediately call him back.

"Hey,Jason"

"Where the fuck where have you been? It's been hours since I try to get to talk with you"

"Yeah,yeah, I'm sorry I didn't have my phone with me"

"However, did you place the stuff ? "

"Yeah... but not everything"

"Well you better get your job done, we need the money! "

"I will" and then he hung up. Shit you really need to find your bag or you'll be in some serious business.

Before you get out you write down the address of the girl, thinkin' about it you don't even remember her face, just that she was really kind, you guess you were too worried about the things you had to do.

You pass the day searching your bag in the alleys and streets, you even go back to the club but you can't find it anywhere. Damn, Jason and his guys are going to kill you.

The day after when you come back home you find two of Jason's guys in your apartment, you know they would come since you haven't been selling the stuff.

"Hey San, the boss said you didn't place almost half of the stuff"

"Ah, no need to worry, I'll sell it all today" you say.

"Well, we have a customer here next the street whom needs some of it"

"At the moment I don't have the stuff with me..."

One of the guys while he takes a book from the shelf asks "Where's it ?"

Time over

"I..."

"You, what ?!" "Where's the stuff ?"

"I don't know,okay ?!"

"Okay ? Are you kidding me ?!

"I lost my bag !"

"Oh shit are you serious? How can you lose something like that? You fuckin' idiot !"

The other one smirking he says "Ooh you really got in trouble this time" he come towards you and with venom he says "You better find it or Jason will send someone else next time, understood?! "

"Yeah, understood"

Then he spits on you and they get out of your house. After they go you start to kick your table and you mutter under your breath "Fukin' idiots!" "Fuck! Why did I even get into this"

Deeper in yourself you know that you need to have this life, 'cause you make nothing but bad decisions then you need to cling to whatever keeps you alive, the drug keeps you still in this filthy world.


	2. Her

You wake up in the morning, it's a new, a new start but for what? Oh of course to another day of your useless and crappy life. You go in the kitchen, you open the fridge and drink some beer. You remember you still have to go to that girl house, so that's what you'll do today since you're tired of searching that bag and after you'll find a way of getting out of that problem, you're sure it'll be okay with Jason, you're one of the best in this work, he won't hurt you.

Once you get to the girl house, finally after losing yourself two times since there are a lot of house here. You walk to the porch and lightly knock on the door, uncomfortably you wait for an answer and after some time someone opens the door, you look up to see the girl and it kinda surprises you because the last time you didn't notice how beautiful she looked, she has such blonde hair like the rays of the sun and her eyes are as blue as the ocean that you could get lost in them.

You divert your gaze from the trance you seem you've been caught into and you see that she's lookin' happily at you "Hey I thought you wouldn't come back anymore"

"Yeah, sorry, I've been busy" "It's okay, you can come in" she laughs lightly at you and you don't understand what's funny.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'll come back soon, I'm just gonna get your clothes" with that she disappears up the stairs and you can't help it but stare at her while she goes.

While you're in the living room you look at the photos on the fire-place, you suppose they're all family ones since there are always the same three people, in every photo they're all look happy, like a real family, you feel quite upset because you can't remember one time when you're family as ever been like this, even when you where little there's always been issues at home especially regarding your brother.

After a while she comes back "Here's your clothes" she says kindly

"Thank you didn't have to wash them" " Oh don't worry, that really wasn't a problem" You think she must have thought you were some kind of homeless girl which is close to the truth since you can't tell your apartment seems even a house.

"By the way, sorry I still haven't introduce myself, I'm Santana" "And I'm Brittany, nice to meet you" She says smiling.

"Uhm do you want something to eat or drink ?"

Quickly you say "No, I don't want to bother, I think I'll go now"

"Don't worry, I don't mind,really. However I'm free today, so you can stay"

You look at her and see that she's sincere and you decide to stay.

She leads you to the kitchen, not that you don't know your way around all the house, and she gives you some water. "So, do you live here by yourself ?" "Yeah,my dad built the house for me so I could have my own place" "Wow, he did a really nice work" "Aww yeah it's really nice here, maybe a little too big if you're alone but definitely nice" she says".

"What do you do for a living ?" you ask curiously

"I own a dance studio with a friend and I teach there"

"Oh,that's pretty cool, you like to dance ?" Of course she does, that's an odd question, you imaginary slap yourself since you're an idiot."Yeah, I love it and I'm really god at it" She says smiling at you, looking at her you imagine how it would be to dance with her,to touch her,feel her...

immediately as they come you shake those thoughts off your mind. Yup,you bet she's good.

"What about you ?"

"About me, what ?" you blink confused at her. "What do you do ?" "I-I don't have a proper job"

"Oh, that's okay" she reassures you with a smile. Now she really must think you live on the street.

"What about your life ?" "There isn't much to say about it" you say in thought "I had some trouble at home and I felt it when I could" You say while you nervously rub your knees with the palm of your hands and you start to feel anxious, you hate to think about what happened in that house.

Brittany seeming to sense your agitation says excitedly "Do you like cats ? I have a super cute one" She grabs your hand and drags you around the house "but I don't know where he is, he could be somewhere in a mission" she says in thought, you look at her amused 'cause you don't know if she's being serious or not. After you two get to her bedroom "He's usually here, you look under the bed and I'll look around here" "He could be somewhere under those clothes" she says suspiciously. Then she drops your hand that she's been holdin' all the way here and you kinda miss the warm feeling that you felt in your stomach.

So you immerse yourself in the obscurity of whatever is under the bed, scared that the cat will probable scratch your face. Under there it's even more messy than around the room and you can't seem to find the cat, you shout for B. "Hey, he isn't here, I think he drowned in your sea of clothes" you say while you shook your head disapprovingly and she giggles.

"Try to look in the closet"

"Yes, captain!" you answer back excitedly and you throw up your fist, to this she laughs and you think she has the cutest laugh ever.

You open the closet and you lean forward through another pile of clothes. "He's not there too" After a brief moment she appears behind you and she holds around your waist, her proximity makes you blush and you're glad she doesn't see it. "Maybe he is at the first floor or in the garden, let's go sergeant!"

You go downstairs with her "Maybe he's in the basement, wanna go there ?" "Sure!" A soon as she opens the door to the basement and you see how creepy and dark it is you change your mind. "Nooo, I definitely don't wanna go there" "Oh,alright" "You okay? You kinda look pale" "No, no I'm okay, I just really don't like dark places" you look at her and start to wonder how can she live in a house where there is a basement probably full of monsters and creepy things, if it was you you'll probably die.

Then you both go in the room and guess what you find? That cat at your feet !

"Aww look who's there" she lifts him up and holds him up to your face. "That's Lord Tubbington, say hi"

"Oh hi" you pet him in the head "Is he okay? He doesn't seem really healthy... isn't he a bit too fat?

She glares at you disapprovingly "He isn't fat, he just likes to eat"

"Saying he likes to eat is an understatement" She rolls her eyes at you.

"Shhh don't listen to her" he puts him down after smiling at him.

"Don't be mean to him" she says softly to you.

Then she takes the cat, she goes with him in the kitchen and you follow them. "I bet he was in the garden doing his exercises" "Let's feed him now yay" you roll your eyes at her but you can't help it but smile brightly at that girl whom you barely know but she already made your life better.

She puts some food (a lot of food) in the cat's bowl "Don't you think you give him too much ?"

"Nah, that's only just half of the food he used to eat, he is on a diet now" You can't imagine how much this cat used to eat, holy potato, he probably eats more than you do in nearly a week, you think he will die of some illness related to fatness. You look disapprovingly at the cat and shook your head.

After some time you check the time and see that it's already past quarter six and you think you should go back home now.

"Well, now I need to go, I guess I'll see you another time ?"

Smiling she says "Yeah,sure" "Uhm, could I have your number ?" she asks shyly

"Of course" you write down your number on the note-stick on the fridge

"Sooo, I'll call you"

"Okay, great !"

You smile shyly at her and say your goodbyes. On your way home you feel so freakin' happy, you have met one of the nicest girl ever and you can say that's a really good day.


End file.
